


Секундомер

by valkirija_free



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkirija_free/pseuds/valkirija_free





	Секундомер

«Осталось три минуты».  
«Давайте подождем здесь, пока откроют врата!»  
Если младший инспектор когда-нибудь и нервничал или проявлял нетерпение, то это сложно было заметить. Нет, полностью избавиться от эмоций не может ни один человек, даже проведя столько времени в Центре. Усмотреть их проявление у бывшего Ворона конечно тяжело, но все-таки возможно.  
Когда его взгляд слишком часто задерживается на циферблате старых, обыкновенных часов, крепко сжатых в ладони.  
Обычные часы. Кроме короткой часовой стрелки и длинной минутной есть еще секундная, корпус часов потемнел со временем и тиканья почти не слышно. Они на новые нисколько не похожи, и уж наверняка им лет намного больше, чем их хозяину. Но, тем не менее, они тоже как неотъемлемая часть его. Как вечный блокнот, знакомая книга и тугозаплетенная коса. Как почти неощутимый аромат корицы и стойкий запах канцелярских чернил, которыми очень часто пахнут его руки. Особенно, когда приходится писать два отчета за день. За себя и за подопечного.  
Это все Аллену более чем привычно и знакомо. Настолько, что не раз кажется родным. И любимым.  
Иногда от ладоней младшего инспектора ощутимо пахнет медикаментами. После особо тяжелых миссий, когда собственноручно экзорциста перевязывать приходится – особенно. И хотя Аллен уже мог бы составить сборник из нотаций на тему своего очень безответственного поведения и вечного «в мои обязанности входит только наблюдение», Уолкер знает, что инспектор никогда и ни за что, не станет доверять экзорциста заботам его товарищей. Ну, в крайнем случае, лично сдаст на руки медсестре.  
Привыкнуть было вроде бы непросто, но только на первый взгляд. Теперь все это кажется неотъемлемой частью его собственной жизни. А не чьей-то чужой работой.  
Почему-то не спится ночью, когда пустует соседняя кровать. Почему-то неспокойно, если инспектор слишком долго где-то пропадает по служебным делам. Почему-то на миссиях экзорцист никак не может сконцентрироваться на противнике, краем глаза все равно наблюдая за мелькающим на поле боя светлым плащом.  
Он никогда даже самому себе не признается, что боится еще раз увидеть кровь на лице и руках этого человека, ставшего для него и не чужим, и не своим — просто дорогим и особенным. Уолкеру бы очень хотелось защитить весь мир и все человечество только ради этой одной единственной жизни.  
Но экзорцисты никого не могут защитить.  
***  
Аллен терпеть не мог те старые часы: поцарапанный циферблат, потемневший корпус и контрастно ярко отполированную, новую цепочку. Минута за минутой, секунда за секундой – они не позволяли даже на короткий отрывок времени забыть войну, забыть служебное положение. Забыть про все это и просто выкроить несколько коротких минут, что бы сказать простые, но такие важные слова. Времени им обоим всегда не хватало…  
В тот день он плакал, хотя казалось, что уже почти забыл что такое слезы. Плакал горько и не мог успокоиться, сжимая в ладони эти старые часы. С разбитым циферблатом, искореженными стрелками и темными, бурыми пятнами крови.  
Все, что осталось от тех тяжелых, но счастливых дней.  
Что бы ни говорила в своем предсказании Хевласка о Разрушителе Времени, болезненно хотелось только одного – все вернуть назад.


End file.
